


At the Mention of your Name

by lookslikerain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikerain/pseuds/lookslikerain
Summary: “Hey, when are you planning on answering me?” Nino eventually break the lingering silence and Ohno blinks, seeming as if Nino’s words have just snapped him out of whatever trance he’d been in, yet he makes no effort to speak up or even parts his lips.OrNino calls Ohno by his first name and realises there’s a reason why he doesn’t call him Satoshi that often.





	At the Mention of your Name

**Author's Note:**

> I should be finishing my december fics (it's already march!!!) yet I keep on writing other things.  
> please don't ask me what made me write this, i have no idea. i just wrote this last night.

Being wide awake yet thoroughly exhausted is one of the worst feelings.

The feeling only gets worse when he can’t go back to sleep, not due to any work or personal obligations, but he simply _can’t go to sleep_. Maybe it’s to do with his body, how it’s attuned to staying awake despite the exhaustion heavily settled upon him and the heavy need of sleep.

The only work he got scheduled for today is the rehearsal that starts much later in the evening and he could be spending these early morning hours asleep. Yet here he is wide awake unable to go back to sleep and there is only one person to blame; Ohno Satoshi.

He’d been rudely awakened by a loud alarm going off from the other side of the bed and Nino had groaned loudly, pushing his face further against his pillow, until he felt the shuffling against the sheets beside him, then the alarm was turned off followed by a loud huff.

Ohno had set up the alarm accidentally and being fully awake, he ended up shifting closer to Nino, dropping an arm around him, and then following it by being a general nuisance. At first it had been just holding Nino tightly and closely, his warm breath against his nape enough to lull him back to sleep, until he started giggling and calling Nino drowsily.

Nino’s responses varied from loud groans to huffing out short breaths until Ohno described the sound he just made to one of the fish he caught last week, and that’s what prompted Nino to shoving and kicking him out the bed and demanding him to make him some decent coffee.

That had been a while ago.

Now Nino’s staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, the bags underneath his eyes so evident, and sighs as he steps out the bathroom.

Ohno’s nowhere in sight and he figures he’s in the kitchen. He’s aware of how he’s just in his boxers and t-shirt (albeit it’s technically Ohno’s but then again things like these are difficult to specify to who it belong to after so many years together), and puts on the first pair of sweatpants he comes across.

His phone lights up just as he’s about to step out of the room and he grabs it, instantly unlocking it and tapping on the notifications from their group chat.

Aiba has sent a photo of five birds and another text just saying, _I found these five birds, they look just like us right?_

Sho and Jun had instantly responded.

_The one in the middle is Leader._

_Nino is the one beside him._

Nino scrunches up his nose and taps on the photo again and chuckles when he spots the bird in the middle with its eyes closed shut and the one beside it poking it with its beak.

Nino grins and decides to tap in his response when his eyes fall on the one on the far right that has come out blurry with the way it’d been fluffing its feathers,  _aiba-chan is the one on the right._

He’s about to set his phone aside when it starts ringing loudly, momentarily filling him with dread that it could be his manager trying to get a hold of him to inform him something related to work, and he sighs in relief when he casts his eye towards the screen and spots Aiba’s name.

“Good morning.” Nino mumbles around a yawn, ignoring the way Aiba tuts at the other end.

“You and Leader have nothing planned for today morning and you finished work late last night. Why are you awake? You seem tired.”

“Leader is an idiot. I’m awake because of him.” Nino responds instead, not bothering explaining his current predicament, and Aiba goes silent for a few moments.

“Ahh, I see. Both of your schedules have been packed for a long time, of course you hadn’t been able to spend time together and this was the perfect opportunity to fuc―”

“ _Masaki!”_ Nino groans when Aiba sighs loudly in disappointment.

“I wouldn’t mind hearing about your sex lives―”

“I mind! We didn’t even―anyway, why are you calling? Don’t you have work?”

Nino rubs his head; it’s far too early to be first dealing with Ohno’s nonsense and now to be followed by Aiba’s.

“I’m still at home trying to memorize my script. Manager should be calling in around an hour to tell me he’s picking me up, so I’m still free.” Aiba goes on and Nino knows he’s finally going to explain why he called when he pauses, “Anyway, the five of us are free after rehearsals and we were thinking of going out for dinner. Sho-chan brought it up and Jun-chan has already suggested a few places.” Aiba finally explains, voice high with anticipation, “Tell Leader about it, okay?”

“Why should I tell Ohno? You tell him.” Nino grumbles, just because he can.

“Thank you, Nino.”

“I didn’t agree you jerk.” Nino huffs out a breath when Aiba chuckles.

“But I know you,” Aiba says in an all-too-knowing tone and pauses slightly, “Hey, why do you never call him by his name?”

Nino blinks his eyes momentarily, “Huh?”

“Leader. You always call him either Ohno-san or Oh-chan.” Nino furrows his brows slightly at Aiba’s words and shrugs, not that Aiba is here to notice it.

“But that’s his name.”

“Not his first name.”

“He calls me Nino all the time.” Nino interjects and he hears Aiba sighing loudly.

“And rarely anyone calls you Kazunari. But for Leader even Sho-chan calls him Satoshi-kun sometimes.”

At that precise moment, Ohno waltz inside the bedroom, a wide grin on display, and two mugs of fresh coffee in his hands. He puts the mugs down as he loudly announces, “Coffee is ready for my favorite fish.”

Nino grunts, tearing his gaze away to grab a nearby pillow, and throwing it sharply at him but Ohno’s quick, instantly taking a step back, and has the audacity to chuckle brightly at Nino when the pillow falls beside him on the floor.

“Aiba-chan, you’re my best friend. Come and help me murder him.”

“First tell him about dinner.” Aiba says before adding, “Tell _Satoshi-kun_ about the dinner plan.”

Nino sighs in defeat and casts his eyes back on Ohno, to find him taking a sip out of his coffee before settling it down. Nino blinks his eyes, focusing on the aroma of coffee present in the air, strong and heady, tempting enough to make him forget that Ohno just called him a fish.

“Aiba-chan called to say we’re going out the five of us for dinner after rehearsal. So what do you say, _Satoshi-kun?”_

Nino purposely drawls out the way he said Ohno’s name and he’s expecting a response from Ohno, but he’s met with complete silence instead. Ohno’s staring at him with wide eyes, expression stunned and shocked, and Nino furrows his brows at Ohno’s odd expression.

“Hey, when are you planning on answering me?” Nino eventually break the lingering silence and Ohno blinks, seeming as if Nino’s words have just snapped him out of whatever trance he’d been in, yet he makes no effort to speak up or even parts his lips. It’s so odd and he’s starting to freak Nino out, “Oh-chan, hey, are you going to answer me? What’s wrong?”

Ohno’s gaze directed at him is intense and suddenly something seems to flicker in Ohno’s head that has him going from whatever unresponsive state he’d been in to… _this_. His pupils are blown wide and he licks his lower lip before taking a small step forward, lowly muttering, “What did you say?”

The air in his lungs seems to have halted, having suddenly a hard time breathing or registering whatever Aiba’s mumbling at the other end, and Nino swallows the sudden lump in his throat at Ohno’s intense stare then ends up stuttering, “W-what?”

“Repeat what you said?” Ohno asks, but it’s a clear demand, and Nino finds him taking a step backwards when Ohno takes a step forward, their eyes still meeting.

“Huh?” Nino swallows dryly and gulps for air when Ohno takes another step forward. Nino’s mind doesn’t register Ohno’s words instantly and he’s all dumbfounded until he weakly mumbles out, “We’re planning on having dinner the five of us?”

Ohno smirks and shakes his head, “That’s not what you said.”

“What…” Nino’s words trail off, noting down the way Ohno’s staring at him so intently, head tilted slightly with that smirk still in display, and Nino slowly repeats his earlier words, “Aiba-chan called to say we’re going out for dinner after rehearsal. That’s what I said.”

Nino takes another step back when Ohno steps forward again and his back hits the wall this time, and he realizes Ohno has closed off the distance between them, backing him against the wall and cornering him with no space to allow him to step aside.

“That’s not what I want to hear you say.” Ohno roughly whispers, sending a shiver down his spine, and Nino can’t take his eyes off Ohno.

Nino parts his lips, yet no words come out, and Ohno grins suddenly as he snatches his phone out of his hands, pressing it against his ears, “Aiba-chan, we’ll be joining you for dinner. For now though I need to discuss something with your best friend.”

Nino’s eyes widen when Ohno throws his phone after that, somehow miraculously falling atop the pillow Nino had thrown earlier on the floor, and had it been any other situation, he’d be irritated at that, yet the dark glint in Ohno’s eyes leaves him breathless, “You still haven’t answered me.”

“I have no idea what’s gotten into you, but you seriously need to stop. You’re freaking me out.” Nino’s babbling, and he’s got not a single clue what he’s saying, or what to do, because Ohno has stepped forward again.

Their bodies are still not touching and yet he can feel Ohno’s warm breath against his lips when he speaks this time, “Repeat it again, Kazunari _.”_

Ohno says out his name, voice warm and low, drawling it out just a bit, and that’s when it clicks in.

_Oh…_

“ _Satoshi-kun?”_ Nino mutters out, barely a whisper, yet still drawling it out the way he’d done earlier, and doesn’t miss noting the sharp intake of breath Ohno takes in.

Ohno’s response is immediate as his hand falls to his hips, his hold tight, and cups Nino’s cheek with his other hand, fingers tracing his jaw, and this time breathing against his mouth, “Say. It. Again.”

Nino lets out a long shaky breath, eyes drifting downwards as he pulls slightly at the front of Ohno’s shirt. And Nino’s stubborn, refusing to instantly fall for Ohno just like that, yet when he meets Ohno’s gaze again, his confidence seems to somehow waver and he only able to say in a voice lower than a murmur, “ _Satoshi―”_

Ohno swallows the rest of his words, his lips against Nino’s, and kissing him thoroughly and feverishly instantly, not teasing at, and Nino parts his lips submissively, allowing Ohno to deepen the kiss.

Nino can’t think straight, his mind a mush, and he moans against Ohno’s mouth when Ohno rocks his hips forward, pressing their bodies together, and Nino knows he can’t step away from this.

Ohno leans back only to bury his face against his neck and Nino tilts his head backwards when he starts peppering rough kisses against his neck. He huffs out a warm breath, biting slightly at one spot, and Nino can’t stop the whine that tears itself from the back of his throat when Ohno presses his lips just beneath his ears and grunts out, “Do you even know what you do to me?”

Nino drops his arms around Ohno’s neck, taking in long shaky breaths, until Ohno leans backwards to face him again, and this time Nino’s smirking as he repeats it again, purposely drawling it out warmly and lowly, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, _Satoshi_.”

Ohno doesn’t allow him to breath, instantly connecting their lips again, and cupping a hand against the back of his neck, before moving his hand up to his hair, and tugging slightly downwards, leaving Nino with no choice but to tilt his head back, and deepen the kiss. His kisses are insistent, making him part his shaky lips further, sending wild tremors along his nerve, and leaving him limp in Ohno’s hold.

He’s unaware of how long they remain like that, kissing each other, and Ohno’s tongue taking a thorough taste of his mouth, before he leans back slightly, only to hide his face against Nino’s neck again, grunting as he rocks his hips forward again, “I’m banning you from saying my name from now on.”

“I—y-you can’t—w-what a-are you e-even—ahh, shit.” Nino drops his head back against the wall with a loud thud when Ohno bites sharply at a particular spot against his neck and Nino needs to chastise him for it because the last thing he needs is to meet the others today with such an evident mark against his neck, yet his brain is useless now.

Ohno pushes his shirt upwards slightly, his hand roaming around his back and hips, while somehow pulling on the collar of his t-shirt with his other hand, to roughly press his lips against his collarbone. Nino’s clinging tightly to Ohno and he whines loudly when Ohno drops his hand downwards and cups him through his pants.

He hums, pressing a lingering kiss against his neck, as he pulls on his sweatpants downwards, just enough to drop his hand inside his boxer this time and squeeze his cock, feeling how hard Nino is already, and Nino clings tightly to him, Ohno being the only solid thing in this sudden dizzy, swaying world.

Suddenly, Ohno’s moving backwards, ignoring Nino’s whine to tug tightly on his t-shirt and tossing it somewhere on the floor, and he’s back to burying his face against Nino’s neck, pressing lingering kisses there.

Nino would have appreciated it at any other time, but this new information only boosts his confidence, knowing well enough how he can use it for his advantage. He runs a hand through Ohno’s hair once before yanking on it, making Ohno move backwards to meet his eyes, and with a smirk he rocks his hips forward, rubbing against Ohno as he lowly breaths out, “ _Satoshi,”_

Ohno groans loudly and he’s back to kissing Nino feverishly again, before he pulls back, and lowers his arms underneath Nino’s hips, and Nino easily follows, wrapping his legs around him as he sweeps him up into his arms, and Ohno pushes him backwards, taking a step closer, and trapping him between the wall and Ohno’s body.

Ohno nips on the spot he’s been kissing earlier against his neck, leaving Nino taking in a shaky long breath as he murmurs against Nino’s neck, “You’re not allowed to say my name. You’re going to stop me from doing anything worthwhile every time you say it like that.”

Nino grins, and he’s in the perfect position that when he moves his hips, he rub himself against Ohno, earning a grunt from them both, before he leans forward, to whisper directly in his ears, “And you think fucking me until I scream your name isn’t _worthwhile_?”

Ohno grunts, his hold against his hips tight, and Nino manages to tighten his hold around Ohno, squeezing himself closer, as Ohno abruptly steps back, carrying him swiftly backwards, until he drops him atop their bed. He settles between his legs instantly and roughly pulls on Nino’s sweatpants and boxers, yanking them off in one smooth movement, and tossing them away, before discarding his own clothes.

Nino’s expecting him to go back to kissing him, touching him, or do anything to just get on with it, yet Ohno runs his hand down Nino’s side lightly, eyes appreciatively admiring his body and every inch of skin. His skin’s burning, making Nino wriggle slightly due to Ohno’s intense stare, and he feels the familiar flush settling against his cheeks and spreading across his chest. Yet Nino can’t stop himself from further riling him up when he meets his gaze and mumbles out, “So, have you decided if you’re going to fuck me or what? Should I find someone else?”

Ohno’s gaze visibly darkens, his hold against Nino’s hips tight and assertive, leaving Nino’s chest filled with warmth at his possessive hold. He can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine when Ohno leans downwards, his breath warm against his mouth, and gaze devouring and refusing to break eye contact, “As if anyone will get to touch you or see you like this other than me.”

Ohno nips at the corner of his jaw and rolls his hips simultaneously, purposely rubbing himself against Nino, and Nino bites his lips sharply, muffling back his moan, and Ohno tsks at that, “I want to hear you.”

Nino lets out a long shaky breath, “Will you just hurry up?”

Ohno’s response is to start roughly kissing a trailing path down his throat, to his collarbones, to his chest, and Nino’s breath escapes his lungs when Ohno presses his lips against his hip. He shifts slightly and Nino can feel Ohno’s warm breath against his cock, making him shiver, and the only thing Ohno does is press his lips just once around the tip of his cock.

He can’t help the whine that tears itself from the back of his throat because that gesture had been so gentle, contradicting the way Ohno’s surveying him with his dark eyes holding a promise of what’s to come, and none of it being gentle; just rough and filthy.

He huffs out another whine when Ohno doesn’t move, just keeps on staring at him intently, and Nino’s growing impatient.

Thankfully, Ohno relents― _although Nino guesses he could have just been awaiting Nino to whine like that_ ― and leans aside to pull open the drawer of the bedside table and retrieves a condom and the bottle of lube. He moves back to settle between Nino’s legs, but not before pressing his lips once against his collarbone then lowering his mouth to bite down hard on his nipple, making Nino yelp and buck his hips.

Nino tries to glare at him, but it’s difficult with the way Ohno smirks at him, his hands against his legs, making him part his legs wider, before prodding his side, directing him to lift his lips so he can place a pillow under his back.

The snap of the bottle is loud and Nino sharply inhales when he feels Ohno’s finger rubbing against his entrance, soft, light touches, and he hisses when he slips his finger inside. He moves his finger slowly at first, but he’s soon slipping another finger in, and a choked off moan tears itself from the back of his throat when Ohno starts scissoring his fingers instantly.

He drops his head back against the pillow, the air in his lungs escaping him when Ohno continues prodding and moving his fingers inside him, and he lets out a long whine when Ohno pulls both fingers out only to roughly push them in and aims for that particular spot.

“There?” Ohno’s voice is all rough and teasing, and Nino would have uttered out a smart response to that, if Ohno hadn’t decided to slip in another finger that precise moment, and Nino bites back his lips, stifling a whine.

His eyes are squeezed shut and his fingers dig into the sheets, clutching onto them tightly, when Ohno keeps on moving his fingers and he lets out a high pitched wail when Ohno twists his fingers again.

“Just, hurry up and―ah, shit shit!” He gulps on air, breathing halting, and can’t stop himself from whimpering when Ohno presses his fingers at that sensitive bundle of nerves, humming lowly.

“I like it when you’re like this. Maybe I should paint you like this one day.” Ohno whispers and Nino can tell from how rough his voice came out that he’s not the only one affected by this and wants to hurry things up.

He makes a strangled noise that has Ohno smiling when he shifts his fingers again inside him and this time presses harder and doesn’t move his fingers back until Nino is crying out, hips bucking involuntarily.

He pulls his fingers one by one, making Nino feel the emptiness, and he gulps for air again as he watches Ohno put on the condom. When Ohno’s between his legs again, he’s smirking as he watches Nino with such an intense fervor that has him blushing even further, and Nino breathlessly mutters, “Just fuck me already.”

Ohno positions himself between his spread legs, but he doesn’t move. Instead, he runs a hand through Nino’s hair when Nino whines impatiently and tries wiggling, and the darkness in his eyes has Nino shivering, “You can say it better. I know that.”

He licks his lips, noting the way Ohno’s gaze falls on his lips, and with a smirk Nino lowly murmurs out, “Fuck me, _Satoshi,_ please?”

The only thing he’s capable of doing is letting out a long breathless whine, the air escaping his lungs, and he throws his head back, biting his lips sharply when Ohno slides into him in one smooth move, burying himself in Nino’s willing body.

Ohno keeps a slow pace, awaiting Nino to get adjust to this sudden fullness, and Nino can only pant out, “Shit, fuck, _fuck_ ―”

“I’ll get to that.” Ohno’s hand against his hip is tight yet his thumb rubbing soothing circles before he lets go and leans downwards, pausing his movements as he allows Nino to adjust, and whispers into Nino’s ears, “You look really beautiful spread out beneath me like this.”

Nino squeezes his eyes shut tightly and lets out a long breath when he feels his body relax and getting used to the sudden intrusion. He swallows dryly when Ohno leans his back to meet his eyes, so attuned to Nino’s body, and Nino tilts his hips as he pants out, “Are you planning on fucking me anytime soon or have you already decided this isn’t _worthwhile?_ ”

In a languid movement, Ohno slowly pulls out, stretching Nino completely until the tip of his cock remains in, and holds tightly to Nino’s hips, his touch possessive much like that gleam in his eyes, “I’m not letting you go until you’re screaming my name.”

Ohno thrusts sharply, stealing Nino’s breath away, and Nino isn’t give a moment to breath when he starts fucking him roughly. He alternates between quick, rough thrusts and long, deeper thrusts, and Nino can’t stop himself from whining and moaning. He knows he’s too loud, but he can’t be bothered by it, because this feels so good, it’s incredible this pleasure and sensation he can only get from Ohno.

“You feel so good.” Ohno groans loudly and it’s encouraging him for him to start raising his hips to meet Ohno’s thrusts. Ohno chuckles lowly before slipping out and thrusting in sharply at a different angle and hitting his sweet spot straight on, and Nino wails sharply.

“So loud.” Ohno’s hisses and yet his movement haven’t flattered.

Nino’s fingers clutch tightly to the sheets and he manages to stutter out, “It’s _you_. It’s all because of you, _Satoshi._ ”

Ohno grunts against his skin, keeping his thrusts quick and rough, as he lowly groans, “You’re mine _._ ”

“Yours, _Satoshi._ Always yours―ah, fuck!”

He’s a moaning mess, with no coherent thoughts in his mind, fingers clutching tightly to the sheets. Ohno’s fucking him relentlessly, hitting Nino’s spot with each thrust, and he continues moaning from where he’s all sprawled out underneath Ohno, lying there and take it.

His body bends in half when Ohno wraps his hands around his neglected cock, fingers moving in time with Ohno’s thrusts. It’s too much and too sudden, and Nino knows it won’t be long before he comes, “I―I’m close _._ ”

Nino whines when Ohno pulls out and he’s thrusting in even deeper and rougher, and grunts out against his ear, “You’re so fucking perfect, Nino.”

“Satoshi!”

Nino wails sharply, screaming before he could stop himself, and he comes when Ohno thrusts sharply one more time, hitting that spot straight on. Nino feels his cock spurting his pleasure between them, dirtying them both, and Ohno comes then, his movements halting as warmth spreads inside him.

They’re both panting heavily and trying to catch their breaths when Ohno buries his face against his neck, and whispers between his heavy pants, “I love you.”

 

* * *

 

Nino pushes himself to sit in bed, watching Ohno humming as he walks back into the room with fresh coffee, his hair a mess, and he’s not wearing anything other than the pair of sweatpants Nino had been wearing earlier. He hands Nino one of the mugs when he’s by his side wordlessly and Nino wraps his hands around the mug tightly while Ohno runs a hand through his hair.

“Your hair’s a mess.”

“It’s your fault.” Nino mumbles out and blows gently before taking a quick sip of his coffee.

Ohno chuckles and leans forward, pressing his lips gently atop his head, and Nino lets out a groan, “I haven’t forgotten about my phone and the way you just threw it, by the way.”

“It didn’t break, I think.” Ohno grins when Nino narrows his eyes at him and he’s pressing his lips this time against his cheek, “I’ll buy you a new one if anything happened to it. Stop being all grumpy.”

Nino lets out a sigh, feigning annoyance, and Ohno shakes his head slightly at him, before turning around and leaning down to grab his phone when he spots it.

Except, Nino notices the way he halts slightly before raising it and staring at the screen. Nino parts his mouth, ready to scold him for breaking his phone, but freezes when he watches Ohno lift his phone and press it against his ear, rubbing his forehead with a chuckle as he says, “It’s only because it’s you I’m not really surprised you didn’t end the call, Aiba-chan.”

Nino’s eyes widen and he groans loudly when Ohno chuckles again, talking so casually with Aiba as if he hadn’t just heard them both, before glancing back at Nino with a grin, “Yeah, of course. I’ll see you later.”

Ohno drops the phone in Nino’s hand and grins as he presses another kiss atop his head, despite the way Nino’s glaring at him, and Nino pinches the bridge of his nose before pressing his phone against his ear, “Remind me again why I’m your friend―”

“I was the one who suggested you calling him by his first name. This entire thing wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for me. Where is my thank you?”

“MASAKI!”

“Ah, my manager is calling. I think he’s here. I’ll see you later, Nino-chan! Continue having fun with Leader―”

“I hate you!”

Nino ends the call and groans again, feeling a headache forming, and he really, really wants to shove Ohno off the bed with how he’s humming brightly as he takes a sip of his coffee.

“This is all your fault.” Nino whines and Ohno shrugs.

“You were the one who called me like that.”

Nino huffs out a breath and narrows his eyes at him and Ohno chuckles softly again. And Nino really wants to get angry at him, but it’s difficult with how gentle Ohno’s hand is against his, and Nino’s body is all sore, a reminder of how they spent the last hour, and Ohno presses his lips against the corner of Nino’s mouth.

“You’re angry?”

“Yes.”

Nino mumbles out, sounding unconvincing even to himself, but Ohno bites his lips from smiling and hums, “I’m sorry?”

“Not enough.”

“Then, how about you drink your coffee and then when we shower I’ll wash your hair?”

“And you’ll carry me to the shower?”

Nino asks, jutting his lips slightly, and Ohno chuckles and cups Nino’s cheek softly, pressing a lingering kiss against his lips, and murmurs, “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very bad at replying but i'm much more active now, so if you want come talk to me on [tumblr](http://gentlyours.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ohnobluee)


End file.
